Naruto: The Dead Prince of Whirlpool
by the Manic Sibling
Summary: Naruto died in his fight with Neji and talks to his mother and Kyuubi as his brain  holds on for a few seconds longer. He is reborn, challenge from Rose Tiger. SWummary sucks I know, but please read
1. Dead :O

This is for Rose Tiger.

On the 8th December 2010 they sent me a message inviting me to do one of the challenges on their profile. How could I reject, there was only one problem: I am not the most bothered person about naruhina, but for Rose Tiger I am making an exception though if I have my way there will be two different versions, one NaruHina (this one) and the other will be with Yugito.

Anyway on with the story...

Disclaimer: I could only dream I owned Naruto.

WARNING: THIS IS SHORT AS IT IS ONLY A TASTER FOR ROSE TIGER.

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxX

Dead. Neji had killed him. Killed him. But Naruto's mind was still barely going it was still thinking. Just.

Naruto stood in front of the Kyuubi's cage wondering what the hell had happened when a hand touched him, But how the only other thing in here other than myself was the Kyuubi who was locked up. He turned his head to look over his left shoulder to see her, Kushina he recognized her from one of the pictures on the Hokage's desk.

"How are you here?" asked Naruto still out of it from being killed.

" I am inside of you Naruto I was sealed inside of you to protect you and guide you" she replied looking into Naruto's eyes showing concern.

"But why are you here?"

"I just said, to help you and protect you?"

"How you going to do that? Haunt people you fight me? Ha ha ha" Naruto said laughing at his own joke.

"No" she said firmly then shouted "Hey you fucking fox give my son your chakra bring his body back to life now! I know you can do this you did for me!" She turned to Naruto "Goodbye my son, My time is up for now I hope we can talk in the future" she then faded into nothing.

"**Hey Brat this will make you move again, your brain is still alive but your body has no pulse and will remain cold, you will never need to sleep again or can, this is the most I can do for you, Kick that hyuuga's ass for me will ya**!" and with that red chakra swirled around Naruto as the hallways of his brain were relighted and he felt himself fading from his mind. He had loads more questions to ask like the fact if Kushina, Ruler of Whirlpool was his did that mean the Yondaime was his father? Did his father seal this fox inside him? If so he was pissed. With that thought he decided that he would bring out his true self, the swearing dark pissed Naruto who didn't take shit from anybody!

XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxX

Whilst it had seemed like at least ten minutes had passed in his brain, everything in the outside world was going slower. Genma was just leaning down to check Naruto's pulse. Nothing.

"Neji is the-" he stopped in his statement as a major flux of evil chakra came from Naruto's body as his chakra tails pushed his main body into upright position.

"I can still fight Genma" Naruto stated glaring at Neji with his slitted eyes, the red chakra slowly disappeared, leaving the only trace of Kyuubi with his eyes.

"But Naruto you were dead, you had no pulse." Genma said, his senbon stuck in the ground after falling out of his head.

"Still am dead, but what can I say I am labelled ' Konoha's most unpredictable ninja' aren't I?"

That was when the invasion was sped up and all hell broke lose. The fight between the two Konoha nins over. Naruto leapt over to Kakashi in the stands to find out what to do slaughtering a few sound nins on the way that were passing by. As he reached Kakashi and Gai up in the stands he saw everybody asleep except for the chunnin or higher ranking nins.

"Kaka-teme was the Yondaime my father?" Naruto shouted. Kakashi just looked at him as though he had gone mad. "Forget that what the hell is that?" Naruto said pointing to the roof of the Hokage tower.

"It would seem that the Hokage has been sealed in to stop escaping whilst fighting Orochimaru. So that Naruto is a Barrier, looks to be impregnable at that as well" Replied Kakashi analyzing the situation with his sharingan. He turned back to face Naruto whilst he slammed a kunai into the ninja he had been fighting but Naruto wasn't there, he turned to face the Hokage booth to see Naruto talking to the Anbu.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

Naruto had managed to get the head Anbu there to breif him on what was happening, he then formed a plan, since the barrier hurt people as they tried to walk through it and burned their skin off he would do the smartest thing in the world. He would walk right through it. He Walked up to the barrier paused. The Sound Four were looking at him trying to tell what he was doing. The Anbu looked at him as though he had gone Mad with a capital 'M'. Naruto touched it his skin searing off, he could feel the strain as the Kyuubi chakra tried to heal it. By this time the Hokages and Orochimaru had stopped fighting and were staring at what the boy was doing. The Sandaime Hokage started shouting at him to stop. Naruto kept on going, everybody staring at him. His skin was searing off his whole body as he pushed through the barrier being slowed down as though he was walking through treacle. He came through the other end and stared at his hands which were just finishing off their helaing. He didn't feel anything. He didn't feel anything at all! Why!.

"I suppose this is what death does to you" Naruto sad blandly with a hint of sadness evident in his body. The Sandaime felt regret and guilt flowing through him. What was this going to do with Naruto's mental state? "I think that today is a good day for death, death for you Orochimaru! Dark Clone Jutsu!"

xXxxXXXXxxxXxXxXXXXXxxxxxxx

This is just a taster to see if anybody likes this, If I carry on I will be explaining Naruto's Heritage as a prince and then doing a bit of NaruHina after the fight with Shukaku in the next chapter

Hope you liked it, FUTURE CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER!

NO FLAMES PLEASE, I WILL ONLY ACCEPT SOME FLAME FROM ROSE TIGER AS THIS IS THEIR CHALLENGE!

Also there is a challenge on my page if anyone wants to look :P

Have Fun


	2. Fight!

SORRY! For the lateness, been organising to many parties, been partying and doing college homework at the last minute. Anyway you don't want my excuses that sound like bullshit do you?

On With Death!

As 40 dark clones appeared inside of the barrrier they instantly spilt off into four groups and ran to each of the sound four, even though naruto ad said 'dark' clones and not 'shadow' cones they were still expecting the clones to dispel after they had been hurt in anyway. They repeated what the original did and and started walking through the barrier to each of the sound four. Naruto figured out through what little common sense he had that to keep the barrier up the had to concentrate and not lose body contact meaning that they couldn't move, so if he gave them a punch to the face then the barrier would break, that was his theory anyway. That was the most important thing, if the barrier broke then the ANBU waiting outside could engage in the fight as well, that was Naruto's main objective for now. The clones and managed to push through the barrier (surprising everybody) and all the clones punched their respective targets in the face. That was when things got slightly messier. Each of the sound four started to take on the groups of Naruto's clones that were on the roof. The ANBU plowed on into the fray ready for a fight after being on the sidelines for a while.

"Keep fighting!" Orochimaru shouted, not wanting his chances of revenge disappearing. HE WOULD GET HIS REVENGE! He would kill the Sandaime, the man who had picked Minato over him! Konoha will FALL!

He went to strike the sandiame initiating the fight again by thrusting his sword forward, hoping that by some miracle of a chance he would get in a lucky shot. the Sandaime simply parried the down to his right side.

Naruto tried to hold off the two dead hokages who had been ordered to take care of him. There was only one problem: how do you kill someone who is dead, someone who doesn't feel pain? So their answer to that was to try and take chunks out of each other with exploding kunai and powerful jutsu. Naruto just had to keep them distracted until the Sandaime had dealt with Orochimaru. the Four ANBU were now battling each of the sound four as the clones had dissipated quite awhile ago.

HOKAGE VS. OROCHIMARU

FIGHT!

Without the aid of the two dead hokages Orochimaru knew that his fight was about to get even harder than before. that brat just had to screw with all of his plans didn't he! Why couldn't he just have his own way! One thing he knew: This wasn't the end. He continued to engage the Sandaime hokage in a sword to staff fight. He kept on taking the offensive striking with every possibility. Wanting to finis this as quickly as possible getting more and rushed, having no patience.

The Hokage was blocking and parrying all of the attacks that were sent his way. His head was filled with all kinds of sorrow at several different things: the fact that his once best student so desperately wanted to take down him and konoha out of hate and the fact that Naruto had actually died that day, and when he come back, much to his relive, whenever he looked in Naruto's eyes they were looking soulless and testing, as if something had changed in Naruto's head which made the Hokage worried and scared.

Hoping to finish the fight with an intact Naruto he did something that he never thought he could do, a last resort. Running through hundreds of symbols in a matter of seconds whilst jumping back through a forest that the Shodaime had created to try and trap Naruto he summoned a most feared and powerful entity. The Shimigami. He then created four clones, two of them went running off to fight and capture his predecessors.

Naruto vs. Sho and Nidaime

FIGHT!

At first they stared at each other, taking what they knew of each other. For Naruto he knew that both of these guys had been two of the best kages in the world, who did the stuff of legends, considered to be impossible by most other ninjas. Yet he couldn't die, there would nobody who would miss him. To hell with it! 'This is going to be completely insane!' Thought Naruto. He then gave off a maniacal laugh scaring every one except the sandaime and orochimaru who were too focused on their fight to take notice.

The two previous hokages were trying to get a measure on this apparent genin. They had just witnessed him walking through an impenetrable barrier, and they could sense a lot of hidden energy. This was an unknown enemy, and both of them knew from experience that you should never underestimate an opponent. Plus the maniacal laugh was like the laugh of someone with nothing to lose.

This would be interesting.

"Sorry" the Shodaime said, a tint of sadness in his voice.

"Same here" Naruto Replied, he respected these two people and they had been woken from their not so eternal slumber.

They all rushed forward to meet each other. Naruto decided to take the offensive, he attempted a jumping kick for their heads. The Hokages dodged with ease. And both punched upwards only to realize that two kunai with exploding tags were at their feet. Boom. All three went flying. The first encounter finished. Round one to Naruto.

This time the Nidaime rushed forwards by himself summoning a water dragon out of thin air which followed behind him. The started attacking the dodging naruto the dragon covering the Nidaimes right side and attacking Naruto when he missed.

The Shodaime had both hands on the ground, little trees growing out of the ceiling around him.

Naruto landed after jumping back hoping for a little break from the tiring dodging, he looked at the Nidaime as he fell to the ground, not a falter in his calm breathing. As Naruto touched ground, trees started to crawl around his feet. Gathering chakra in his feet he pushed it all out of his souls as he jumped to be free of the small branches. That is when his world went black as a forest sprouted all around him blocking off the sunlight. In here it was pitch black. Everything was quiet.

'Maybe I should be dead, I know that shouldn't be alive, what is there to live for. Can I die?' Naruto thought. He then fell backwards onto his back not feeling the impact.

The Two hokages saw this as a chance to try and kill Naruto. They both rushed forwards at Naruto and attacked him with several jutsus and taijutsu attacks. Naruto looked at both of to see tears on their faces.

"Why do you cry?" He asked.

The Shodaime responded "Because we hate being forced to beat up the child that our student cherishes so much. We have only known you for less than 5 minutes however we already know that you are someone who can change the world. Just remember your loved ones, people who you cherish and who cherish you." Giving a bit of agely wisdom.

Naruto started to remember all his loved ones, the Sandaime, Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari, Iruka, Ayame and her father, And someone who he had watched over from the shadows... Hinata. All of their faces and smiles flooded his head. He opened his eyes with determination over his face. "Thank you"

These two words and Naruto's face made both the Hokages smile. Naruto started to rise off the ground using the Kyuubi cover which was now becoming visible when suddenly The Sandaime Grabbed both of his predecessors saying sorry as their souls became trapped. The clones then looked at naruto. One of them spoke.

"Goodbye Naruto. I have always cherished you, never forget that, never forget that you are loved." then both clones poofed out of existence.

Naruto then started slicing through the trees with his claws trying to find the Sandaime. He saw the scene of the shimigami behind the Sandaime with it's hand pulling on Orochimaru's soul. Before he could do anything the shimigami sealed part of the soul and vanished. As soon as Orochimaru was free he leapt backwards Naruto leaping up after him until Kabuto appeared with a hand on Orochimaru and both of them disappeared into the forest. Naruto started throwing parts of his chakra cloak at the whole forest turning it to dust. No bodies though.

He than ran to the Hokage and lifted his head onto his own lap supporting his head with his arm. The Kyuubi cloak dissipating.

"Naruto I will watch over you. One last thing you need to know, there is a lady by the name of Tsunade, she is your aunt and will have the answers you seek, take Jiraiya with you as well. Goodbye."

"No no no no no, you can't go. You can't. Don't leave me. I will avenge you." he said resigning to the fact his grandfather was now dead. Now he was going to kill both Orochimaru and the Shimigami.

Then a primal laugh came from the forest around the arena.

XxXxXxXxX

Okay I am really sorry I haven't updated for a really long time but a lot of sh*t has been going on with college and my friends, plus I can't whilst drunk.

Any I would like to ask a favour, when you review could you also give your age, just so I can get a general idea of the age of my readers. Hopefully this will help me write better.

Plus make sure you have fun.


End file.
